


Is It Hot In This Kitchen, Or Is It Just Me?

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Chef RPF, Ready Steady Cook (UK TV)
Genre: Calming someone down, Cooking, Drabble, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: The title of this story is what I imagine Rylan must have been thinking when the show producers first introduced him to Greek hunk, Akis!In the newly revamped version of Ready Steady Cook, the extra ten minute cooking segment sees Akis a little flustered and stressed - but Rylan's always on hand to calm him down.
Relationships: Rylan Clark-Neal/Akis Petretzikis
Kudos: 1





	Is It Hot In This Kitchen, Or Is It Just Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Well, I proper fucked _that_ up," Akis threw his apron onto the counter-top; the studio was empty and the audience had long since departed. He wandered over from the 'Green Pepper' side of the set to the 'Red Tomato'. "I fell apart," he sighed, pinching his temples between tense fingers.

"Don't be daft, sweetheart. It's a hard challenge - all those dishes in ten minutes," Rylan soothed. He wrapped his arm around the forlorn chef's shoulders.

"No-one wants to see me running round like stupid idiot," came a sad mumble. In the second half of the newly revamped version of the show, there was now an extra segment where contestants were given half the time to create delicious meals from a range of surprise ingredients. And, whilst Petretzikis' plates may have looked a treat when finished, he'd struggled to get there. But he would undoubtedly improve, the host thought, with a sympathetic smile.

"The audience will be bowled over by your cheeky personality - you'll see - and nobody will care about anything else," Clark-Neal told him.

"But you," Akis paused, gently grabbing the other man's hand and placing it around his bulging bicep, "Are bowled over by _more_ than just my cheeky personality, yes?" He watched intently as Rylan ran a thumb over his tanned skin, tracing the tattoo etched there, bringing the little hairs to stand on end. "You know... Fern Britton... She was meeting her husband on this show, right?" he teased, and the bearded presenter blushed in response. And it was reaching a point where he could hardly ignore the Greek hunk's advances.

"Mmm... _yes_... I suppose she did, didn't she?" Rylan gasped as Akis' lips collided with his, a wet tongue gradually pushing its way into a parted mouth, filling the space and making him moan slightly. He hadn't been at all certain when he'd agreed to present the all-new Ready Steady Cook, but he was definitely coming round to the idea. He couldn't help but wonder if Fern had been as anxious in the beginning also. Maybe she too had been persuaded, in the end, by a rather handsome, _tasty_ cook.


End file.
